


"NO!"

by MewDeathCakes



Series: Red Vs. Blue-ties [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Lots o' Tuckington, M/M, some Grimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewDeathCakes/pseuds/MewDeathCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash always sat up at night, running his fingers along the word engraved in to his skin. </p><p>"No" he repeated. The word brought peace to his mind, along with worry. </p><p>What if they reject me, maybe that's why it says no</p><p>boy could Agent David Washington be any more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to do this!!!
> 
> Ok so the word(s) that are on their skin is what their soulmates say when their ment to find out they are supposed to be together.

Wash always sat up at night, running his fingers along the word engraved in to his skin.

"No" he repeated. The word brought peace to his mind, along with worry.

What if they reject me, maybe that's why it says no.

Boy could Agent David Washington be any more wrong.

____________________________

The words that were on Tucker's forearm were stupid.

"Who the fuck would say that?"Tucker thought to himself.

________________________

The reds and the blues, stuck in another fucking box canyon. Big surprise there. 

And they were fighting yet another war that want their own. 

____________________________

 

wash watched as the people they were fighting fell to the ground dead. He looked over at Tucker for a split second. Then he was shot down. Washes vision went dark. When he came to, Tucker was yelling his name. 

"Wash, come on! Get over here." Tucker yelled. Wash looked around realizing, they couldn't wait any longer.  He looked up at freckles who was killing people left and right.  

He looled back at Tucker. 

'If I'm gonna die, make the last person I see Tucker.' Wash said to himself. 

"Freckles shake." Wash says watching Tucker as he became rigid. 

"NO" Tucker screamed. That made Wash's heart ache. Tucker was his Soulmate, he was sure of it. 

Then everything went dark.

____________________________

"Wash, come on! Get over here!" Tucker screamed. Wash looked up at him. He watched as Washington looked from Tucker to Freckles to Tucker again. 

"Freckles shake!" He had said it... Tucker felt his body tense up. Then realized what was happening. 

"NO" Tucker reached out, as if to grab Wash but was was at least 50 yards away. 

Rocks fell in front of the entrance.

"Tucker lets go!" Grif yelled at him. 

"no......" Was all Tucker could say, he tried to reach out again but this time a wall was in his way. 

"I-I can't...." Tucker said, staring intently at the rocks. Grif slowly walked up to Tucker, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, don't worry man, he is stronger than everyone on this team combined. He. Will. Be. Fine." Tucker offered a small smile to Grif.

He alowed himself to be pulled aboard the ship.

"Hey are you okay?" Simmons asked. They were all in their civilian clothes right now. 

"N-no but I'll be fine." he said looking down and rubbing his forearm, a nervous habit he had gotten. 

"God what was that, it was like Romeo and Juliet shit." Felix said. 

Tucker rolled up his sleeve showing a bold sentence written on his forearm. 

"Freckles Shake" Simmons read out. Tucker choked down a sob. 

"Oh- Tucker..." Simmons said giving me an apologetic smile.

"Hey that's what Agent Washingtub yelled!" Caboose said smiling.

"Yeah Caboose, that is what he yelled." Tucker said, a few tears slid down his face.

"Hey you know, if it makes you feel any better, Grif and I are too." Simmons said, and Grif punched him in the arm.

"DUDE!" Grif screamed.

"Theirs nothing to worry about. I know how you feel. why do you think I gave up half my body and became a robot to save him." Simmons smiled. Looking over at Grif who was glaring at him, his face slowly turned into a smile.

After a long silence, only made awkward because Grif was fidgeting. 

"Ok now, can we just all disregard the next, like ten minutes?" Grif questioned the group. 

"Sure?" Felix said.

"Oh here it comes...."Simmons said giggling. Grif turns towards Simmons 

"Are you okay?" Grif asked In a worried tone. 

"Yes." Simmons replied. 

"You didn't get shot?" Grif asked, he seemed to be eyeing him over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"I got shot at, does that count?" Simmons smiles.

"Totally counts!" Grif said, he turned back towards the group, grabbing Simmons' hand. 

"Okay I'm done." Grif said. Everyone had shocked expressions except for Grif, Simmons, and Tucker. Tucker wasn't surprised, he had shipped them for years, and he was to mentally and physically exhausted to deal with anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker NEEDS to get Wash back. He may even go to extremes to get him back. (AKA STUPID SHIT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just kind of following the main plot, just with my own special twist :)

Tucker lay in bed, without a single hour of sleep for the third night in a row. 

I wonder if Wash is having the same feeling, like your drowning and everyone else around you is breathing. 

Tucker sighed for the umpteenth time in the past few hours. 

Tucker just kept thinking the same things, is wash ok?, is wash thinking about me, how can I help wash, and so on. 

Kimball had told him to train his men, and he had, and he had tried so hard, but with only one day left he didn't know what to do. 

Suddenly he he had an idea! 

He jumped out of bed and told Simmons, Griff, and Caboose.

"we've been going about this all wrong! We do do 'plans', we wing it, we be stupid! It has always worked for us in the past." everyone had agreed and they had set off. With the information they had they could get wash back (also Donut, and Sarge).

______________________________

(when they get there)

"How do we get over this wall?" Tucker asked.

"we could climb it?" Grif asked.

"not dumb enough they would expect that." Tucker said. 

"Oh-ohohohohoh!! We could dig!" Caboose said going from foot to foot like a todler that had to pee. 

"Ok that's good." Tucker thought for a moment. "Oh and I'll use this!" Tucker took out his sword and stabed it into the snow. The ice melted on contact. 

Mince they were in the base they did lots of other stupid things.

they finaly found the door Wash and the gang was being held at. They opened the door. 

Behind the door was Wash, Donut, and Sarge.

"Tucker...." Wash whispered. Everyone walked away in a group doing their own thing, purposely giving them space.

Tucker reached out, just like he had before, but this time he could reach him. 

"Wash!" Tucker wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned his head against Washs shoulder. Tucker being shorter than Wash, he fit perfectly in that position. Wash still tensed, then slowly relaxed wrapping his arms around Tucker.

"You know what this means?" Tucker asked. 

"Yes, it means I don't have to feel guilty about being in love with you." Wash stated.

"I love you too David." Tucker replied Wash tensed again, he was not used to Ticker calling him by his first name. But at the same time, it was relaxing. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluff chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is supposed to be during the fight...The Reds, the blues, the freelancers VS Felix, locus, and their army

Today they were fighting...

Tucker and Felix circled one another waiting for an opportunity to strike. Felix was spilling his guts about framing the other team, and playing Venessa Kimball.

Epsilon(Church) was recording it, then sent it for the one and new republic to see. 

The second they uploaded it, Felix found out through his soldiers. Tucker tried to trick him while his friends tried to get him from behind. Then he launched forward and stabbed Tucker. 

Tucker watched as Felix and Locus disappeared, going back to their crumby control. 

Tucker looked up when he heard fain screaming. He looked over, and saw Washington running towards him, along with Doctor Gray and the rest of the group. 

Tucker couldn't make out what he was saying but he felt like he was screaming his name.

Wash leaned down at his side, and Doctor Grey on his other. The rest of the team gathered around them. 

"Stop screaming my name. S-save some of that for later. Bow Chica bow wow!" Tucker struggled to say, but still he winked. 

Wash smiled. The rest of group passed worried looks, knowing how injured Tucker is. 

"Fuck you Lav." Wash said, his hand had found its way to Tucker's. 

"No I-I will be fucking you." Tucker smiled. 

______________________________

When they got back to the New Republics base Tucker had passed out from blood loss. Wash never left his side. He sat on the chairs next to Tucker's bed. When Tucker woke up the next morning, David Washington was their, telling him how stupid he is, and how amazing he is, and how he thought he was going to die.

After the shocks of Tucker almost dying they started talking. 

"Where is your writing?" Tucker asked. Wash smiled and showed him his wrist where it just said NO in bold print, like a tattoo but it's been there since he was born. 

"Yours?" Wash asked. Tucker rolled up his sleeves and showed where one his arm it says Freckles Shake. 

They put them together. Wash didn't believe in this shit, this just proves him wrong.


End file.
